


Во всем виноват Найджел

by marla666



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Falling In Love, Fondness, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Возможно, стоило быть смелее тогда, зайти дальше, попросить больше. Наверняка Смитерс бы сказал «да», как безмолвно говорил сейчас, припав к его губам с отчаянной жадностью. Так, будто это было действительно необходимо, даже жизненно важно для них обоих.
Relationships: Waylon Smithers/Moe Szyslak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Во всем виноват Найджел

**Author's Note:**

> Вот вы не ждали, а я снова про моих навсегда любимых персонажей! Очень соскучилась за их динамикой, за комфортингом, за всем-всем, что связанно с Мо и Смитерсом в моей голове. Так что ВОТ. Там много секса и отношений, как обычно. И даже один внезапный кинк есть. Фик по мотивам 21 серии 28 сезона («Moho House»), потому что когда в одной серии два твоих любимых героя страдают, то невозможно не придумать способ, как утешить их друг другом. Ну и в целом серия очень годная, рекомендую посмотреть: как предысторию фика или просто так!
> 
> К фику я сотворила небольшую романтичную анимацию (заранее спасибо за лайк на тумбе)) - https://marla666fan.tumblr.com/post/635940096102760448/i-really-love-these-two-i-created-a-short

Мо оставил Гомера и Мардж танцевать вдвоем в полутемном помещении под звуки рояля, а сам вышел в общий зал и стремительно пронесся сквозь толпу веселящихся посетителей. Он так спешил, что ненароком толкнул пару человек, но даже не остановился, чтобы извиниться. Сейчас ему хотелось побыстрее оказаться подальше от людей, закрывшись в собственном кабинете — в новом заведении он был, и при этом разительно отличался от захламленной подсобки в таверне. Мо не хотелось никого видеть, не хотелось продолжать играть роль радушного хозяина заведения, не хотелось думать о Мардж, которая — стоило быть перед собой честным! — никогда не согласилась бы быть рядом с таким как он, даже если бы рассталась с Гомером окончательно. 

Он захлопнул дверь и, не зажигая общего света, прошел к огромному, от пола до потолка, окну, попутно включив напольный светильник, что стоял около стола. Дождь на улице только усилился, мощные потоки воды хлестали в окно наискосок, стекая вниз, делая картинку размытой и дрожащей. Мо смотрел перед собой, зависнув в каком-то немом отупении, пытаясь свыкнуться, примириться с очередной неудачей. Он все не мог понять: это дождевые потоки плывут и размывают вид из окна или это его собственные глаза наполняются слезами, делая мир перед ним нечетким и немного нереальным. Было странно, что он настолько сильно расстроился, ведь подобная ситуация случалась не впервые.

Впрочем, начиналось все прекрасно. Поначалу Мо даже не поверил своим ушам: неужели этот британский богатей Найджел и правда хочет вложить деньги в его новое заведение? Конечно, он не собирался отказываться от заманчивого предложения, какие бы причудливые причины не заставили Найджела его сделать. Проект был действительно грандиозным, к тому же, теперь Мо казалось, что Мардж начинает смотреть на него по-другому. Возможно, потому что он и сам ощущал себя иначе, немного иным человеком. Более уверенным и надежным. Он и сейчас чувствовал, что у него действительно был шанс — пусть крохотный и призрачный — но самый настоящий. Но еще яснее понимал, что воспользоваться их размолвкой с Гомером было бы подло и в общем итоге не привело бы ни к чему хорошему. 

Новое заведение, новые надежды, очередной намек на то, что он — вечный неудачник и урод — мог быть бы тем самым человеком, который интересен Мардж. Разве не этого он ждал и продолжает ждать долгие годы? Что ж, в одном Мо был уверен точно: он поступил правильно, сделав все, чтобы помирить ее с Гомером. Можно было обманываться сколько угодно, но Мардж не будет счастлива без этого человека. Удел Мо — принять и понять это. Оставаться одиноким и нелюбимым. Даже то, как сейчас ему повезло с инвестором и клубом, наверняка было каким-то дурацким совпадением, временным сбоем матрицы. Мо с отстраненным любопытством перебирал в памяти все случаи, когда его дерьмовое заведение превращалось во что-то нормальное, с каким-то садистским удовольствием вспоминал все детали того, как эти попытки заканчивались ничем.

Вздохнув и позволив себе проморгаться, чтобы прогнать непрошенные слезы, Мо отвернулся от окна и подошел к диванчику возле стола. С удивлением, будто не ожидал тут ничего подобного увидеть, он посмотрел на невысокий стеклянный столик, где стоял графин с виски. Немного подумав, Мо присел на до жути новый и скрипучий широкий кожаный диван и налил себе немного в один из двух стоящих здесь стаканов. На вкус виски был неплох. Намного лучше того, что он привык видеть в ассортименте собственного бара. Бывшего бара. Сейчас Мо вроде как был владельцем «модного британского клуба»: вход лишь по приглашениям, большой штат, заоблачные цены на коктейли. 

При этом он странным образом ощущал себя тем, кто пробрался на вечеринку нелегально — с поддельными документами, под чужой личиной — но уж совсем никак не хозяином положения. Теперь это впечатление только усилилось. Из-за неплотно закрытой двери доносилась музыка и радостный смех, а Мо все падал и падал на персональное дно, погружаясь в самое мрачное состояние, в котором так тяжело удержаться от того, чтобы не жалеть себя.

В реальность его вернул стук в дверь кабинета.

— Да-да, войдите! — крикнул Мо, жалея, что не закрылся на замок: тогда бы он мог сделать вид, что его и вовсе здесь нет. Больше всего хотелось послать неизвестного нахер.

— Привет, Моррис, — на пороге возник Вэйлон Смитерс, лицо которого выражало максимальную серьезность, — мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

— Не слишком удачный момент, — Мо устало потер лицо руками. — Что еще, черт побери, произошло?

— Это... — Смитерс ненадолго замялся, делая несколько шагов вперед, — это связано с Мардж Симпсон. Но боюсь, ты расстроишься.

— Да куда уж больше, — Мо обреченно махнул рукой и вперил в своего нежданного гостя нетерпеливый взгляд. Ему было очень интересно, что такого знает Вэйлон, что пришел лично ему рассказать. Они ведь даже не друзья. — Садись. Хочешь выпить?

— Пожалуй, да, будет не лишним, — усевшись рядом с ним, кивнул Смитерс и немного нервно поправил галстук-бабочку. — Доволен новым заведением?

— Еще не успел привыкнуть, но да, еще бы, — пробормотал Мо, профессиональным движением наполняя его стакан. — Есть целый свой кабинет… 

— Здесь неплохо, — кивнул Вэйлон, делая небольшой глоток и слегка морщась: виски был достаточно крепкий, а пил он, насколько Мо помнил, только что-то основательно разбавленное.

— Ты все видел, — немного помолчав, произнес Мо, решив побыстрее перейти к сути разговора. — И насколько я жалко выглядел?

— Ты вовсе не выглядел жалко. И я не следил за тобой специально, — казалось, Вэйлон немного смутился. — То есть, я могу сказать, что мне пришлось наблюдать за всем происходящим вместе с мистером Бернсом и Найджелом.

— А Найджел-то тут каким боком? — нахмурился Мо при упоминании своего нового инвестора.

Вэйлон вздохнул и начал рассказывать: о том, что тот — давний приятель мистера Бернса, а также о том, что они поспорили на большие деньги, удастся ли Найджелу разлучить Гомера и Мардж. И, что было уж совсем из ряда вон, непосредственной роли Мо в этом всем: да, причина помочь ему с новым заведением определенно была самой что ни на есть причудой британского богатея. Ему отвели роль главного идиота, который должен был окончательно поссорить Мардж с мужем.

По мере того, как Мо узнавал новые подробности, он все явственнее лишался дара речи, комментируя рассказ лишь нечленораздельными восклицаниями, не в силах даже ругаться. Когда Вэйлон замолчал, Мо просто сидел, закрыв лицо ладонями. То есть, мало ему было очередного краха надежд на личное счастье — все оказалось еще хуже. Его использовали, а он повелся, как дурак, чуть было не разрушив семью лучшего друга ради дурацкого спора каких-то капризных стариков.

— Прости, — сказал Смитерс. Тон у него и правда был извиняющийся.

— Зачем ты мне вообще все это рассказал? — спросил Мо, наконец отняв руки от лица. — Мне и так дерьмовее некуда. То есть, я думал, что некуда.

— Хотел, чтобы ты знал, что поступил правильно, — Вэйлон смотрел на него с грустью и сочувствием.

— Будто от этого мне легче! — воскликнул Мо, залпом допив оставшийся в стакане виски и наливая еще. На эмоциях он плеснул себе больше, чем рассчитывал, но было плевать.

— Думаю, ты сам еще не понимаешь, что да, — вздохнул Вэйлон.

— А тебе-то что? — прищурившись, ехидно поинтересовался Мо. Он правда был зол, но еще не определился, на кого-то конкретно или на ситуацию в целом. — Ты наверняка рад, что мистер Бернс оказался в выигрыше. Как минимум, не проспорил свою любимую АЭС!

— Он не ставил на кон АЭС, — покачал головой Вэйлон, и тоже допил залпом свой виски. — Он ставил на кон меня.

— Тебя? — Мо несколько раз удивленно моргнул. — Как такое вообще возможно?

— Увы, оказалось предусмотрено моим рабочим контрактом, — Вэйлон отодвинул пустой бокал на середину стола и откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Ты так нужен был этому бриташке? — на мгновение Мо схватился за возможность переключиться со своих проблем на что-то другое. Кого-то другого, у кого вечер не заладился, казалось, даже больше, чем у него самого. — В том самом смысле, о котором я думаю?

— Во всех смыслах, — немного резко уточнил Вэйлон. — Я был ужасно зол, так что в результате убедил мистера Бернса, что Найджел — его воображаемый друг, а чек — всего лишь купон на йогурт. И… он порвал его.

— А с тобой шутки плохи, да? — фыркнул Мо. Было странно, что большинство общих знакомых считали Смитерса просто бесхарактерной собственностью мистера Бернса. 

— Но ведь мое терпение не бесконечно? — Вэйлон покачал головой. — Ничего бы этого не случилось, не появись здесь Найджел…

— Вот, кто во всем виноват, — зло произнес Мо, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается волна ярости. Он резко поставил стакан на стол, расплескав немного виски, и решительно поднялся. — Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

— Стой, Моррис, — сказал Вэйлон, хватая его за руку и, будто бы небрежно, но при этом довольно сильно сжимая пальцы на запястье. — Остынь, пожалуйста. Найджел, конечно, мудак, но не стоит. Тем более, он уже уехал, чтобы поддержать легенду о выдуманном приятеле. Этот клуб закроют через несколько дней, но к тебе не будет никаких претензий. Скорее наоборот — небольшая материальная компенсация.

— Это тоже ты постарался? — спросил Мо с подозрением, замерев на месте. Сначала ему ужасно хотелось стряхнуть прикосновение, но через мгновение злость схлынула, оставив после себя лишь ощущение пустоты и бесконечной усталости.

— Позвонил ему уже после того, как он уехал, — Вэйлон скривился, будто это было чем-то сродни лизнуть жабу. — В конце концов, он в какой-то мере мой должник, хотя я вовсе не думал о его выгоде. Мне на него плевать.

— Получается, — вздохнул Мо, усаживаясь обратно на диван, куда его мягко, но настойчиво тянул за руку Смитерс, — это все вокруг ненастоящее, сплошные декорации и вынужденная массовка?

— Ну почему же, — повел плечами Вэйлон, который до сих пор почему-то сжимал пальцами его запястье уже не так несильно. Теперь это скорее было похоже на утешающий жест. — Я вот точно здесь сейчас по своей воле.

Мо даже собирался что-то ответить по этому поводу, но вдруг поймал себя на том, что сидит и просто смотрит на Вэйлона, что прикосновение к руке ощущается слишком ярко, слишком волнующе. Наверное, нужно было встать и уйти, или сказать что-то такое, чтобы они наконец перестали пялиться друг на друга молча и многозначительно, потому что в тот момент даже такому тормозу по части личных контактов, как Мо, стало понятно, что сейчас произойдет. Но он не сделал ровным счетом ничего, чтобы рассеять это наваждение, и не отстранился, а, наоборот, подался навстречу, совсем немного качнувшись вперед.

Поцелуй получился осторожным, почти нежным, и Мо на мгновение замер, оглушенный этим контактом: теплотой губ, остротой ощущений от их легкого прикосновения. Он не совсем понимал, что делать дальше с этим внезапным порывом, но тут Вэйлон чуть повернул голову, приоткрывая рот, словно приглашал действовать дальше. Его большой палец при этом мягко, будто успокаивающе поглаживал запястье Мо — тот не помнил, чтобы кто-то раньше прикасался к нему с такой чувственностью. Может, в иной вечер Мо бы повел себя по-другому, но сейчас в нем бурлило разочарование и горечь, все вокруг казалось зыбким и призрачным, а вот человек рядом был соблазнительно реальным, осязаемым. Коротко выдохнув в приоткрытые губы Вэйлона, Мо потянул его на себя и углубил поцелуй, скользнув языком в жаркий рот.

В конце концов, один раз он уже целовал Вэйлона — быстро, украдкой — снедаемый любопытством и чем-то еще, чему так и не дал тогда определения. Возможно, стоило быть смелее тогда, зайти дальше, попросить больше. Наверняка Смитерс бы сказал «да», как безмолвно говорил сейчас, припав к его губам с отчаянной жадностью. Так, будто это было действительно необходимо, даже жизненно важно для них обоих.

Мо легко позволил Вэйлону перехватить инициативу и зажать себя в углу чертового скрипучего дивана. В голове туманилось, по телу разливался жар. Словно в полусне он трогал оказавшегося так близко Смитерса: скользнул ладонью по плечу, спине, забрался рукой под пиджак и потянул вверх рубашку, вытаскивая ее из штанов и касаясь пальцами обнажившейся поясницы.

Легонько прикусив губу Мо, Вэйлон отстранился, пристально глядя на него потемневшим взглядом.

— Ты собираешься заняться со мной сексом? — хриплым, севшим голосом выдавил из себя Мо. Хотелось убедиться, что он понимает все верно, какой бы однозначной не выглядела ситуация.

— Если ты тоже этого хочешь, — тихо ответил Вэйлон, проводя ладонью по его груди, животу и замирая в ожидании ответа. Рука ощущалась обжигающе горячей даже сквозь ткань рубашки, и Мо ужасно хотелось почувствовать это прикосновение к голой коже.

— Да, — быстро ответил он, не то боясь, что Вэйлон вдруг передумает, не то опасаясь, что передумает сам. В паху жарко и сладко и тянуло. — Но я никогда не… Делал ничего такого.

— Я знаю, — мягко ответил Вэйлон, накрывая рукой его стояк и несильно сжимая сквозь брюки. Прикосновение отозвалось в теле такой неожиданно острой волной возбуждения, что Мо не сдержал тихий стон. — Не будем делать ничего, что тебе не понравится.

Не способный сейчас на вразумительный ответ, Мо лишь промычал что-то утвердительное и чуть приподнял бедра навстречу ласкающей его руке.

— Мне просто очень нужно отвлечься, — на грани слышимости прошептал Вэйлон с таким видом, будто извинялся за все сразу. И за ситуацию с Найджелом, и за собственный порыв, и за дождь за окном. Его пальцы при этом уверенно гладили член Мо через ткань. — Возможно, тебе тоже.

Хмыкнув, Мо сместил руку с его поясницы на бедро, провел ладонью по внутренней стороне и накрыл ладонью ширинку. Пальцы предательски подрагивали от волнения, сердце оглушающе колотилось в груди.

Ощущение от твердого члена под ладонью было на удивление приятным, будоражащим воображение, и Мо несильно сжал пальцы, провел рукой вверх. В ответ Вэйлон тихо выдохнул, его глаза на мгновение удивленно распахнулись, словно он не ожидал, что Мо решится такое сделать. В следующий миг Вэйлон уже целовал его — мягко, но настойчиво, обхватив рукой за шею и продвинувшись еще чуть ближе. Мо окончательно поплыл от этих поцелуев и прикосновений, отключаясь от окружающего их мира, шумящего за окнами ливня и приглушенного гула голосов за стеной. Настолько, что даже не совсем понял, каким образом успел расстегнуть ремень и ширинку Вэйлона, чтобы запустить руку под резинку его трусов.

Теперь поцелуй стал более медленным, прерывистым: они скорее равно выдыхали друг другу в рот, сосредоточившись на других ощущениях. Мо нравилось, как лежит в ладони гладкий, горячий ствол и как тихо постанывает ему в губы Вэйлон на каждом движении руки. Он почувствовал себя немного разочарованным, когда тот вдруг отстранился и перехватил его запястье.

— Потерпи немного, — ответил он на недоуменный взгляд, и встал, слегка пошатываясь, будто пьяный. — Пиджак сниму.

Тяжело дышащий Мо кивнул, принявшись наблюдать, как быстро Вэйлон избавляется от пиджака, и принимается развязывать бабочку. Следить за его выверенными действиями, за ловкими движениями пальцев почему-то оказалось очень любопытно, было в этом даже что-то эротичное: во всяком случае собственный стояк, упирающийся в ширинку, так никуда и не делся. Мо заерзал на месте и попытался поправить член сквозь ткань брюк, но это не принесло ровно никакого облегчения. Вэйлон отложил бабочку на край стола к аккуратно сложенному пиджаку и обернулся к Мо.

Тот даже моргнул несколько раз, настолько другим, непривычным выглядел этот Вэйлон — слегка взъерошенный, без очков, в расстегнутых брюках и рубашке навыпуск. Прямо глядя в лицо Мо, он опустился на колени, огладил его бедра и уверенно взялся за пряжку ремня. Задержав дыхание, Мо смотрел как он расстегивает его ширинку и, оттянув вниз резинку трусов, обхватывает ладонью член.

— Блядь, — сдавленно простонал Мо, дергая бедрами в ответ на движения его руки. Вэйлон лишь легко улыбнулся и, наклонившись, обхватил губами головку. Вцепившись руками в диван, Мо зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы и зажмурился. Ощущений оказалось с лихвой: мягко скользящих по стволу губ и языка, теплых пальцев, несильно сжавших член у основания. Это оказалось, пожалуй, слишком хорошо, так что Мо не двигался и не смотрел, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы сдержать слишком громкие стоны, рвущиеся изо рта. Почувствовав, что находится почти на грани, Мо на ощупь нашел руку, поглаживающую его бедро, и крепко сжал. Вэйлон понял намек верно и отстранился.

— Все хорошо? — тяжело дыша, спросил он.

Мо наконец нашел в себе силы разлепить глаза и попытался сесть прямо.

— Не хочу позорно кончить за тридцать секунд, словно подросток, — пояснил он, делая паузы после каждого слова.

— Хорошо, — Вэйлон опустил глаза и улыбнулся, как показалось Мо, немного смущенно.

Он поднялся с колен, отряхнул брюки и принялся разуваться. Поставив туфли рядом с диваном, довольно быстро стащил штаны с бельем и, даже не подумав сложить, просто оставил на полу.

— И что мы собирае… — начал было Мо, но Вэйлон уже оседлал его колени, и ненужный вопрос оборвался на полуслове. Они сидели лицом к лицу, тесно соприкасаясь бедрами и членами, и Мо совсем забыл как говорить.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — Вэйлон положил руки ему на плечи и слегка двинул тазом. — Но условия и обстоятельства не совсем… Так что, наверное, обойдемся руками?

Он снова опустил взгляд и теперь выглядел по-настоящему смущенным, от чего в мозгу Мо что-то переклинило. Он рывком притянул Вэйлона ближе, прижал к себе еще теснее, чтобы впиться жадным поцелуем в шею, скользнуть губами и языком выше, до линии челюсти. Вэйлон охнул и вплел пальцы в волосы Мо, послушно подставляя шею под ласки.

Мо покусывал и вылизывал солоноватую кожу, в хаотичном порядке гладил руками спину и поясницу, сжимал ягодицы ладонями. То, как Вэйлон дрожит от возбуждения в его объятиях, из-за его действий, оказалось новым, совершенно особым видом удовольствия. Мо с трудом позволил себе ослабить хватку, позволяя Вэйлону сдвинуться немного назад, чтобы обхватить ладонью их члены.

Мо лишь приоткрыл рот на очередном выдохе, отчего-то сейчас неспособный издать ни звука. Ощущения были странными и непривычными, но определенно охренительными, как и тихие грудные стоны Вэйлона. Подтянуться к его губам, чтобы слизать очередной звук, оказалось так естественно и легко. Так же, как и накрыть его пальцы своими, сжать чуть сильнее, ускоряя темп движений. Самого Мо накрыло оргазмом как-то резко и ошеломляюще мощно: шепча какую-то бессвязную ерунду Вэйлону на ухо, он изливался, казалось, целую вечность. Вэйлон кончил следом, издав неожиданно громкое и протяжное «ах» и вцепившись в его плечо пальцами до боли крепко.

Оглушенный ощущениями, Мо уткнулся носом в его шею и закрыл глаза. От Вэйлона пахло лосьоном после бритья, немного потом и почему-то яблоками. Его дыхание выравнивалось, успокаивалось, и это — вместе с шумом дождя за окном — действовало на Мо убаюкивающе. Правда, у него немного затекли ноги, кроме того рубашка, рука и черт знает что еще были заляпаны спермой, но все это казалось неважным. Даже дурацкий вечер и вся эта история с клубом, Мардж и Найджелом казалась далекой, давней и не имеющей к нему особого отношения.

— Пожалуй, нам нужны салфетки, — пробормотал Вэйлон, немного поерзав, но не спеша вставать с его коленей.

— У меня, — касаясь губами его кожи, ответил Мо, — есть платок.

— Платок? — зачем-то переспросил Вэйлон и, медленно скользнув ладонью по его плечу, встал.

— Ну да, — Мо полез сначала в один карман, который оказался пуст, затем во второй. Платок оказался там: слегка помятый, но вполне целый. — Он, может, и не самый чистый в мире... Не знаю, зачем его ношу, просто дурацкая привычка.

— Не дурацкая, — возразил Вэйлон, поднимая с пола свои брюки, и вытащил из кармана явно отутюженный и аккуратно сложенный платок. — Я тоже ношу.

Губы Мо помимо воли растянулись в широкой улыбке, но не прошло и пары секунд, как он внезапно разволновался из-за того, насколько легко они сейчас общаются. Потому что так у него в принципе мало с кем не получалось, а уж тем более после секса. Попытавшись скрыть замешательство, он сделал вид, что сосредоточенно промокает влажное пятно на брюках. Руки слушались плохо, расслабленное тело неоднозначно намекало, что было бы хорошо ненадолго прилечь или хотя бы посидеть, прикрыв глаза и не шевелясь. В конце концов, у него выдался достаточно нервный день и уже довольно давно не было секса. Спрятав член обратно в штаны и кое-как застегнув ширинку до половины, Мо наконец покосился на Вэйлона. Тот уже успел надеть брюки и теперь завязывал бабочку. Его немигающий взгляд был направлен куда-то в стену, словно бы он глубоко задумался о чем-то важном. Момент легкости был упущен и Мо тщетно пытался придумать, что сказать. Что вообще говорят в таких ситуациях? Благодарят за приятно проведенное время? Болтают о погоде? Предлагают как-нибудь повторить?

— Мне пора, — первым заговорил Вэйлон. Пока Мо делал отчаянные попытки придумать тему для разговора, он уже успел обуться, и теперь стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Я понимаю, — после паузы ответил Мо как-то совершенно невпопад. Смитерс забрал со столика пиджак и перекинул через руку.

— Ты хороший человек, Моррис, — сказал он, наконец-то посмотрев на Мо прямо, и неуверенно улыбнулся.

«Да кому какое дело», — чуть не брякнул Мо первый пришедший в голову ответ. К счастью, в текущем расслабленно-заторможенном состоянии отловить неуместную фразу было легко. Так что в итоге он просто неопределенно пожал плечами. Возможно, Вэйлону было дело. Или даже ему самому.

— Спокойной ночи, — тихо попрощался с ним Вэйлон и вышел, не дождавшись ответа.

Мо откинул голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза, ощущая смутное сожаление, что попрощались они как-то скомкано. Но подумать об этом решил позже: сейчас хотелось задремать хотя бы на пять минут, чтобы потом собраться с силами и поехать наконец домой. Нахер отсюда. Шум дождя за окном и гул голосов за спиной окончательно слились воедино, и Мо отключился.

Проснулся он, вопреки ожиданиям, уже на рассвете. Ливень прекратился, но небо за окном до сих пор было серым и затянутым тучами. Ужасно затекла шея, спина и задница, а еще невыносимо хотелось пить. Мо проморгался и сел прямо, медленно обводя взглядом кабинет, который так и не успел ощутить своим. Было досадно, что никто не догадался поставить здесь кулер с водой. Повращав головой, чтобы немного прийти в себя, Мо наконец встал и потянулся. Оказалось, что в целом он ощущает себя на удивление неплохо. Наверное, идея сбросить напряжение вчера вечером была даже более удачной, чем ему показалось поначалу. Будто сами собой в его голове отчетливо высветились отдельные картинки с тем, чем именно они занимались здесь с Вэйлоном. Некоторые из них были настолько яркими и четкими, что у Мо против воли запылали щеки. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что в этой комнате нет камер. Или что Смитерс успел позаботиться об этом вопросе.

Мо уже было направился к двери, когда заметил возле ножки столика забытый Вэйлоном носовой платок. Ерунда, мелочь. Сколько таких у него? Можно было бы оставить здесь и забыть о нем, но Мо подобрал платок и сунул в карман — в тот же, где лежал его собственный. Возвращать забытые кем-то вещи казалось довольно банальным и глупым предлогом для встречи, но почему бы и нет?

***  
Следующие две недели Мо, казалось, только и занимался тем, что подыскивал подходящий момент позвонить Вэйлону. Но в результате все откладывал и откладывал на потом, так и не придумав, что по сути сказать. Хотя платок — выстиранный и выглаженный — неизменно лежал у него в кармане. На всякий случай.

Он снова открыл свой старый бар, в очередной раз удивившись, что на самом деле рад вернуться к привычной жизни. В качестве компенсации за столь быстро закрытый проект с клубом, Найджел и правда прислал чек. Не бог весть что, но хватило на ремонт мужского туалета в таверне и несколько проплаченных наперед поставок пива. Но это не отменяло того факта, что заявись Найджел сюда лично, Мо бы с удовольствием сломал ему нос.

Наверняка стоило отпустить эту историю, забыть о ней, как о чем-то больше не стоящем внимания. К тому же она закончилась относительно хорошо: у Гомера с Мардж все окончательно наладилось, сам Мо умудрился остаться в плюсе и не выставить себя мудаком, а Вэйлон не стал собственностью Найджела. Собственно, в Вэйлоне и было дело — Мо раз за разом мысленно возвращался к событиям того вечера. Точнее тому, что произошло между ним и Смитерсом. Пытался понять, как получилось, что их так неожиданно потянуло друг к другу и были ли причиной лишь дурацкие, странные обстоятельства. Мо, в целом, симпатизировал Вэйлону, а что касалось неразделенных чувств, понимал его на все сто. Пожалуй, во всем Спрингфилде не было других таких идиотов, способных годами страдать за кем-то, кто гарантированно не ответит тебе взаимностью. Впрочем, вряд ли это могло быть реальной причиной залезть друг другу в штаны. Возможно, существовало и что-то еще, но Мо не мог понять, что именно. Единственное, что он был способен сказать наверняка: опыт определенно оказался интересным.

Не похожим на все то, что у Мо было раньше. В глубине души он все же колебался между желанием попробовать еще раз и сделать вид, будто ничего не было. Но в кармане все так и лежал платок Вэйлона, будто напоминая о том, что все случилось по-настоящему. К тому же несколько раз во время дрочки Мо мимо воли представлял, что это не его, а чужая крепкая мужская ладонь доводит его до оргазма.

Немудрено, что он чертовски разволновался, когда в один из довольно обыденных понедельников Смитерс пришел в его бар. Стоило Мо увидеть его в дверях, сердце подпрыгнуло и ухнуло куда-то в желудок, а во рту пересохло. Мо замер с кружкой для пива, которую взялся вытереть, и напрочь забыл, что собирался сказать сидящему за стойкой Барни. Впрочем, последнему было явно плевать: воспользовавшись моментом он упал головой обратно на стойку и умиротворенно захрапел. Нервно сглотнув и стараясь дышать ровнее, Мо отставил кружку в сторону и вытер вспотевшие ладони о фартук. Тишина в практически пустом баре вдруг показалась ему концентрированной: он четко слышал каждый шаг приближающегося к стойке Вэйлона, легкий шорох одежды, когда тот забирался на высокий стул.

— Джин с тоником, пожалуйста, — попросил Вэйлон, глядя на Мо как-то искоса, не прямо, будто боялся встретится с ним взглядом. Кроме спящего в конце стойки Барни в таверне не было других посетителей. Так они фактически остались один на один.

Мо лишь кивнул, и быстро отвернулся, чтобы налить ему заказанное. Привычные действия немного успокаивали, так что когда Мо поставил перед Вэйлоном наполненный стакан, то уже почти был способен вести внятный разговор.

— Как ты? — буднично поинтересовался Смитерс и бросил очень быстрый взгляд на Мо.

— Как видишь, — тот развел руками. — Все осталось по-прежнему, но мне сейчас это даже нравится. Получил чек и даже успел тут кое-что подлатать.

— Это хорошо, — рассеянно кивнул Вэйлон и замолк, напряженно о чем-то думая и вертя в руке стакан.

Чтобы тоже чем-то занять руки, Мо принялся натирать банную стойку, украдкой поглядывая на Смитерса. Тот выглядел немного напряженным. Не то чтобы Мо этого не понимал.

— На самом деле я пришел извиниться, — наконец заговорил Вэйлон. Мо прекратил бесполезные действия и оставил столешницу в покое.

— Ты… что? — переспросил он, несколько раз моргнув.

— За тот вечер, — пояснил Вэйлон и посмотрел прямо на Мо. — Я был немного не в себе и определенно… использовал тебя. Прости.

На самом деле Мо уже миллион раз представлял, о чем они заговорят, когда увидятся. Но ничего похожего на извинения там и в помине не было.

— Э-э-э-э, — растерялся он, когда Вэйлон сделал большой глоток джина с тоником и снова отвел взгляд. — Я вроде как был вовсе не против. И это, по правде говоря, было здорово, так что можешь… использовать меня еще как-нибудь?

Теперь тишина, воцарившаяся в баре, стала просто оглушающей, пока ее не нарушил громкий всхрап Барни. Вздрогнувший от этого звука Вэйлон, снова посмотрел на Мо: в его глазах плескалось крайнее изумление и, кажется, облегчение.

— Оу, — только и сказал Вэйлон. Щеки его слегка порозовели, что вызвало у Мо весьма странные эмоции. Что-то среднее между восхищением, неловкостью и возбуждением. Краем сознания Мо отметил, что смущение Вэйлону было чертовски к лицу.

— А знаешь, забудь, — начал оправдаться Мо, отступив на шаг назад. Он и сам не ожидал от себя такой смелости с этим внезапным предложением, и теперь не очень хотел слышать вполне логичный отказ. — Все это наверняка случайность, о которой ты жалеешь…

— Я не жалею, — поспешил ответить Вэйлон, резко мотнув головой. — Глупо получается, но мне тогда показалось, что жалеешь именно ты.

— Просто я немного охренел, — признался Мо.

— Вот как, — Вэйлон наконец улыбнулся и будто бы немного расслабился.

— Кстати, ты кое-что забыл.

Мо полез в карман и, вынув из него платок, подал Смитерсу.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал он и потянулся к руке Мо. На несколько секунд их пальцы соприкоснулись без особой необходимости задержавшись в таком положении. Вверх по руке Мо хлынула россыпь щекотных мурашек, а щеки вмиг залило теплом.

— Да ерунда, — хрипло ответил он. Кажется, Вэйлон хотел что-то сказать, но Мо так и не узнал, что именно, поскольку дверь в бар распахнулась и разговор пришлось прервать. Вернувшиеся из боулинга Гомер, Ленни и Карл, судя по выражению лиц, спешили поделиться своим тотальным разочарованием от сегодняшней игры. Ну и, конечно, запить горе изрядной дозой пива.

Они со Смитерсом так быстро отдернули руки друг от друга, что многострадальный платок упал и спикировал под стойку со стороны зала. Пока Вэйлон поднимал его, Мо безуспешно пытался испепелить так не вовремя появившихся друзей взглядом. Естественно, никто из них не принял его хмурый вид на свой счет, так что какое-то время Мо был занят, наполняя кружки и пытаясь не слишком невпопад комментировать рассказ о неудачном боулинге. Иной раз он бы даже позлорадствовал, поскольку его, как это часто бывало, с собой сегодня никто не позвал, но теперь внимание было сфокусировано на Вэйлоне. Несколько раз Мо, будто бы неспециально оборачивался в его сторону, ловя на себе внимательный взгляд и чувствуя, как ускоряется сердцебиение. То, что Вэйлон не поспешил уйти сразу же, было приятно — так, словно это могло что-то значить. Кроме того, что он, очевидно, собирался допить свой джин с тоником.

— А вы почему сегодня здесь, мистер Смитерс? — вдруг поинтересовался Ленни, который уже несколько раз заинтересованно посмотрел в сторону Вэйлона. Тот был в таверне не слишком частым гостем. — Тоже тяжелый день?

— У меня, как ни странно, все в порядке, — Вэйлон пожал плечами и, осушив стакан до дна, поставил его на стойку. — Просто зашел выпить.

— Повторить? — поинтересовался Мо самым нейтральным тоном, на который был способен.

— Спасибо, но мне рано вставать, — Вэйлон вздохнул и повернулся в сторону Ленни, Карла и Гомера. — У вас троих, между прочим, утренняя смена.

— Да мы в курсе, — беззаботно махнул рукой Симпсон.

— Еще по одной — и по домам, — деловито добавил Карл.

Смитерс лишь неопределенно пожал плечами, затем расплатился и ушел, едва заметно, краешком рта улыбнувшись Мо на прощание.

— П-ф-ф, зануда, — бросил Ленни, а остальные согласно закивали. Конечно, Мо ничего не сказал вслух, но он занудой Вэйлона вовсе не считал. Впрочем, ребята и сами скоро разошлись по домам: Гомера ждала Мардж, а у Карла и Ленни были какие-то свои планы на вечер.

Мо же остался наедине со своими смешанными чувствами. С одной стороны, разговор со Смитерсом дал ему некоторую определенность — во всяком случае Мо теперь точно знал, что не хочет забывать о случившемся между ними. С другой — он так и не получил какого-то конкретного ответа, не знал, что обо всем этом думает сам Вэйлон. Возможно, стоило его куда-нибудь пригласить, но Мо понятия не имел, куда было бы уместнее — на ужин, в кино или сразу к себе домой.

Промучившись с выбором несколько дней, Мо наконец остановился на варианте с ужином. Неподалеку от бара как раз было заведение с европейской кухней: не особо приметное, но уютное, да и готовили там отлично. К тому же, вероятность встретить там общих знакомых была не особо велика. Мо написал ему сообщение в пятницу в обед, просто поинтересовался, не хочет ли Вэйлон как-нибудь поужинать вместе. В конце концов, он мог просто не ответить, и тогда с выбором времени и дня можно было бы не заморачиваться. Но в глубине души Мо, конечно, надеялся получить ответ.

Оставшееся до конца рабочего дня время он попеременно ощущал себя то воодушевленным, то упавшим духом: в одну минуту казалось, что сообщение вот-вот придет, в другую — что этого не случится приблизительно никогда. Ближе к одиннадцати Мо и вовсе скис: даже обычно многолюдная пятница и хорошая выручка никак не поднимали его настроения. Он даже устал раз за разом хвататься за мобильный и гипнотизировать его экран взглядом. Ответа не было, не стоило на это и рассчитывать. Закрыв таверну, Мо отправился домой. Он совершенно вымотал себя бесполезным ожиданием и хотел побыстрее добраться до кровати, чтобы отключиться и перестать наконец крутить в голове эту ситуацию снова и снова.

Мобильный зазвонил в тот самый момент, когда Мо переступил порог собственного дома и даже не успел включить свет. От неожиданности он подскочил на месте и попытался так быстро вытащить телефон из кармана, что чуть не уронил. На экране высветилось имя Вэйлона.

— Алло, — выдохнул Мо, принимая вызов. Он так и стоял в коридоре в полной темноте, сжимал в руке мобильный и старался не дышать очень громко.

— Надеюсь, я не слишком поздно, — голос Вэйлона звучал устало, но дружелюбно, так что Мо даже немного воодушевился.

— Да я только домой зашел, — пояснил он, нащупывая на стене выключатель. — В пятницу некоторых не выгнать из бара.

— У меня тоже был… сложный день, — вздохнул Смитерс и поинтересовался после паузы: — Твое предложение еще в силе?

— Ох, очень даже, — растерялся Мо. — В смысле, да.

— Тогда можно я... — Смитерс замялся, — приеду к тебе сейчас?

— Прямо сегодня?

— Да.

— Это, э-э-э, — Мо попытался прикинуть, насколько ужасен бардак у него дома и можно ли показывать это живым людям, но в итоге сдался. — Это было бы здорово.

— Я захвачу по дороге что-нибудь на ужин, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Вэйлон. — Мо?

— М-м-м? — зажав мобильный возле уха, Мо пытался поднять сваленный возле дивана ворох одежды.

— Если ты сейчас думаешь о быстрой генеральной уборке, то прекрати. Я же еду вовсе не за тем, чтобы проинспектировать твой дом.

— Ладно, — Мо представил, как Вэйлон улыбается на этой фразе. — Я напишу тебе адрес.

Если у Мо была мотивация и желание, он умел действовать быстро, так что за следующие сорок минут успел пособирать и сложить в корзину вещи, которые давно пора отправить в стирку, сгрести расставленную по всем поверхностям кухни грязную посуду и положить в раковину, а также застелить чистое постельное белье. 

От осознания того, что сегодня, вероятно, они с Вэйлоном будут заниматься здесь, на этой кровати сексом, бросило его в стыдливый, сладкий жар. Мо отчетливо вспомнил, как ощущаются его прикосновения, как ведет от поцелуев и тихих стонов, и запахов, и тепла тесно прижавшегося к нему тела. В ответ на это член заинтересованно дернулся в штанах. Черт, Мо действительно сильно хотел этого. 

Взглянув на часы, Мо помчался в душ — вряд ли хоть кто-то в мире захотел бы с ним переспать после долгого дня за барной стойкой, где только и делаешь, что потеешь и пропитываешься пивными испарениями. Едва он успел помыться и надеть чистое белье, как раздался негромкий стук в дверь.

— Уже иду! — прокричал Мо, выскакивая из ванной и на ходу набрасывая на себя рубашку. Наверняка встретить Вэйлона совсем голым было бы слишком, в конце концов, они ведь собрались для начала поужинать.

— Это Смитерс, — раздалось с той стороны двери. — И если надо, я подожду.

— Да нечего ждать, — проворчал Мо, открывая ему. — Привет.

Вэйлон как-то сиротливо замер на пороге, неуверенно улыбаясь. На нем был казавшийся новеньким темно-серый костюм, рубашка оказалась расстегнута на пару пуговиц, а вот привычная бабочка и вовсе отсутствовала. В целом, он выглядел так, будто специально одевался к этой встрече, и Мо, стоящему в коридоре в трусах и наспех наброшенной и невыглаженной рубашке, стало немного неудобно.

— К сожалению, открытой в это время оказалась только круглосуточная пиццерия, — посетовал Вэйлон, качнув коробкой, которую держал в руках.

— Меня вполне устраивает, — ответил Мо, отходя в сторону и жестом приглашая его войти в дом. Он обедал хрен знает когда, еще днем, так что сейчас был ужасно голоден. — Я собирался запечь курицу, но даже не успел включить духовку. Зато у меня есть бутылка вина.

— На первый взгляд у тебя довольно, эм, уютно, — пройдя за ним в кухню, сказал Вэйлон.

— Ты хотел сказать «полный ужас», правда? — Мо бросил взгляд на полную раковину посуды и старый поцарапанный холодильник в углу. — Но пару лет назад, когда я только заселился, было намного хуже. К тому же, большую часть времени я все равно провожу на работе.

— Как и я, — кивнул Вэйлон, ставя на стол коробку и оборачиваясь к Мо. — Что ж, надеюсь у тебя найдется пара чистых тарелок.

— Запросто, — Мо выудил из шкафа тарелки и протянул Вэйлону, а затем повернулся, чтобы достать из другого ящика вино и штопор. — Правда, бокалы придется поискать, я понятия не имею, куда их поставил.

— Давай я пока открою вино?

— Валяй.

Бокалы, конечно же, нашлись в самом дальнем шкафу с посудой, Мо редко использовал их дома. Даже сейчас это было непривычно и странно, будто у него настоящее свидание: не хватало только свечей и интимного полумрака.

— У меня куча посуды, потому что мне нравится готовить. Но дома все это стоит как попало, — посетовал Мо, споласкивая бокалы водой и вытирая насухо. На самом деле он ужасно волновался, а в такие моменты на него находила лишняя болтливость. — Да и готовить получается редко, мне особо и не для кого.

— Я понимаю, — вздохнул Вэйлон, который уже открыл вино и теперь смотрел на Мо с нескрываемым интересом. Так, словно ему и правда было не скучно все это слушать.

— Разве мы не должны были, — Мо наконец сел за стол и принялся разливать вино по бокалам, — ну знаешь, сходить куда-нибудь для начала?

— Моррис, сколько мы знакомы? — задал встречный вопрос Вэйлон.

— Не знаю, несколько лет.

— К тому же, у нас был общий бизнес, а еще мы вроде как уже занимались сексом. Не думаю, что мы кому-то что-то должны.

— Наверное, ты прав, — согласился Мо, нервно крутанув пальцами бокал и приподнимая его над столом. — За это и выпьем?

— Пожалуй, — ответил Вэйлон, отсалютовав ему своим бокалом. Какое-то время после этого они молча ели все еще теплую и на удивление вполне пристойную пиццу, обмениваясь быстрыми взглядами. Это, как ни странно, сбавило градус неловкости: во всяком случае Мо ощущал это молчание дружелюбным и не отягощающим. Было даже интересно ловить взгляды Вэйлона и быстро отводить глаза. Словно это была игра.

— А знаешь, — Мо дожевал кусок пиццы и отряхнул руки. Важный, но так и не сформулированный вопрос крутился у него в голове еще с того самого вечера, но именно в эту секунду, когда он был максимально сфокусирован на других вещах, правильные слова удалось поймать. — Меня тут интересует одна вещь.

Вэйлон на секунду нахмурился, потом отложил свою пиццу и склонил голову.

— Спрашивай.

— Почему ты не рассказал мне о плане Найджела сразу? Зачем было ждать до последнего?

— У меня нет однозначного ответа, — покачал головой Вэйлон. — Боялся, что ты вспылишь и наломаешь дров. Не учел, что ты сыграешь в ситуации такую роль. Ведь знаешь, отношения Симпсонов прекрасно разваливались и без твоего участия. Я даже пытался их помирить… Своими силами.

— Серьезно?

— Пришлось отдать подарок, который я приготовил для своей матери, чтобы Гомер подарил его Мардж. Вроде как от себя.

— Стало только хуже, да? — фыркнул Мо.

— Да. Я так спешил, что забыл вынуть из коробочки поздравительную открытку, — признался Вэйлон сконфуженно.

В ответ Мо рассмеялся. То есть, он, конечно, понимал, что Мардж наверняка было невероятно обидно. Эта идеальная — по его мнению женщина — такого отношения точно не заслуживала. Но вся ситуация в целом, казалась ужасно нелепой и смешной.

Вэйлон лишь неуверенно улыбнулся, но его взгляд остался серьезным, даже немного грустным.

— До сих пор не знаю, как правильнее было поступить, — покачал головой он и сделал небольшой глоток из бокала. — Скажи я тебе сразу, что бы ты сделал? Устроил скандал и сломал бы Найджелу нос? И к чему это привело бы?

— Честно говоря, не имею понятия, — пожал плечами Мо и тоже взялся за бокал.

— То есть, ты не злишься на меня?

— Нет, а должен?

— Возможно, — Вэйлон вздохнул и Мо почему-то лишь сейчас заметил, что выглядит он уставшим и каким-то потерянным. — К тому же, я вот так внезапно напросился к тебе… Показалось невыносимым провести вечер пятницы в одиночестве дома. Обычно это все более… терпимо.

— Стены давят и тишина раздражает до звона в ушах? — спросил Мо.

— Да, — кивнул Вэйлон коротко и без тени улыбки взглянул ему в глаза: прямо и понимающе. Это ощущалось так откровенно и интимно, что Мо слегка вздрогнул и, не думая, потянулся к его руке, чтобы накрыть своей. Жест получился дерганным и нервным, но Вэйлон лишь перевернул ладонь вверх и сжал пальцы Мо в своих. В этом не было эротизма, скорее просто желание унять тактильный голод, и Мо окутало сильным, теплым ощущением принятия и сочувствия, а еще горьковатого, разделенного на двоих одиночества. Хотелось обнять Вэйлона, вжаться носом в шею в расстегнутом вороте рубашки. Почувствовать ладонью, как бьется чужое сердце.

— Надеюсь, у тебя здесь есть кровать, — проговорил Вэйлон тихо. Его тон неуловимо изменился на мягкий и вкрадчивый. — Я, конечно, не против экспериментов, но…

— Да, — кивнул Мо, и встал, так и не отпуская его руку. — Пойдем, я покажу.

Ощущая себя каким-то особенно неловким, деревянным, и спотыкаясь через ступеньку, он повел Вэйлона вверх, в спальню — небольшую, но зато с очень полюбившемся Мо мансардным окном, через которое ночью хорошо было видно звезды. Ладонь, как назло, вспотела, выдавая то, как сильно он нервничал. Мо распахнул дверь в комнату и отнял руку, чтобы пройти вперед и включить ночник, стоящий на тумбочке.

Захлопнув дверь, Вэйлон замер, осматриваясь, и Мо в очередной раз задался вопросом, что он хочет разглядеть, почему ему это интересно. В спальне у него, пожалуй, не было ничего особо примечательного, разве что большой старый шкаф в аварийном состоянии, раритетное зеркало с потемневшими краями и небольшой участок стены, где висели приколотые к ней листочки со стихами и размышлениями, которые периодически приходили Мо в голову. И, конечно, мансардное окно.

Вэйлон сделал несколько шагов вперед, продолжая бегло осматривать полутемную комнату, и остановил свой взгляд на Мо — изучающий, будто ощупывающий с ног до головы.

— Ты волнуешься? — моргнув, спросил Вэйлон и приблизился почти вплотную. Мо чувствовал тепло его тела с этого расстояния, в голове слегка туманилось от такой близости.

— Я… не знаю, что я, — облизнув губы, ответил он и медленно, словно во сне, протянул руки, чтобы положить Вэйлону на талию, так же медленно, отчетливо ощущая каждое движение, притянуть его ближе. — Просто иди сюда.

Мо скользнул губами по шее, подбородку, щеке, вдохнул уже знакомый аромат геля после бритья.

— Я здесь, — пробормотал Вэйлон, поглаживая его по спине и осторожно, словно боялся испугать, накрыл губы Мо своими.

Они целовались медленно и неторопливо, будто заново привыкали друг к другу. Руки Вэйлона продолжали уверенно скользить по спине Мо, бокам, гладили поясницу. Мо коротко выдохнул ему в губы и оттеснил ближе к кровати, возле которой они остановились, отстранившись друг от друга, и замерли, разгоряченные и прерывисто дышащие.

Вэйлон снял с себя очки и положил на тумбочку. Затем избавился от пиджака, который бросил рядом с кроватью. Как только он взялся за пуговицы рубашки, Мо перехватил его руки, останавливая.

— Можно я? — спросил он, заметив слегка удивленный взгляд Вэйлона. Тот кивнул, послушно опуская руки, и позволил Мо сосредоточенно, пуговку за пуговкой расстегнуть свою рубашку и стащить ее с плеч. Отправив ее в компанию к пиджаку, Мо неторопливо, изучающе провел ладонями по плечам и груди Вэйлона, толкнул его на кровать, нависая сверху и впиваясь в приоткрытые губы своими. Он с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, запрокидывая голову и вплетая пальцы во все еще влажные после душа волосы Мо. Они несколько раз перекатились по покрывалу, меняясь местами, потираясь друг о друга бедрами и жадно целуясь. В процессе Мо каким-то невообразимым способом успел снять и свою рубашку, так и не добравшись до трусов — он был слишком сосредоточен на губах Вэйлона, на его прикосновениях, на ощущении твердого члена, которым тот вжимался в его бедро. В очередной раз оказавшись сверху, Мо отстранился, чтобы подтянуться к ремню брюк Вэйлона. Хотелось раздеть его окончательно, чтобы как следует рассмотреть, потрогать, попробовать на вкус. Быстро справившись с ширинкой, Мо потянул штаны вниз и застыл, немного сбитый с толку увиденным. На Вэйлоне были черные кружевные и совершенно определенно женские трусики.

— О, — только и сказал Мо, не зная, как на такое реагировать. Контраст светлой кожи и черного кружева гипнотически притягивал взгляд.

— Я… — Вэйлон заерзал на кровати, сдвигаясь выше, будто пытался на всякий случай оказаться подальше от Мо. — Я иногда люблю такое носить. Если тебе не нравится, то…

— Это… Охренеть что, — торопливо заверил Мо, сглатывая наполнившую рот слюну. Очерчивающая стояк тонкая ткань так и манила дотронуться, и он протянул руку, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев вдоль члена, накрыть его ладонью и легко погладить. Вэйлон тихо застонал, вскидывая бедра вверх и пытаясь усилить контакт, член Мо в ответ на это дернулся, сильнее наливаясь кровью.

Ощущения от твердой плоти под шероховатой поверхностью кружева были невыносимо острыми, необычными, и Мо, словно завороженный, гладил еще и еще, то сжимая ладонь сильнее, то едва-едва касаясь кончиками пальцев. Глядящий на него из-под полуопущенных век Вэйлон сжимал руками покрывало и кусал губы, мелко вздрагивая. Так и не снятые до конца штаны болтались у него в районе колен, и Мо нехотя прервался, чтобы стянуть их окончательно. Но старания того стоили — от вида оставшегося в одних только кружевных трусах Вэйлона, который приподнялся на локтях и призывно развел ноги, захватывало дух. Мо не особо задумывался над тем, что делает, быстро, рывком опускаясь сверху, вылизывая его рот, прижимаясь теснее всем телом. Собственные так и не снятые трусы чертовски мешали, и Мо торопливо приспустил их, чтобы потереться каменным стояком о тонкое кружево и горячий член, которое оно прикрывало.

Подавшийся навстречу Вэйлон сладко замычал ему в рот, проводя ладонями вдоль спины, сжимая пальцы на ягодицах сильно, до боли. Мо оторвался от его губ, чтобы мазнуть поцелуем по щеке, провести языком по шее, спуститься ниже и провести носом по груди и животу. Задерживая дыхание от волнения, он опустился еще чуть ниже, чтобы накрыть губами головку обтянутого кружевом члена.

— О боже, да, — сдавлено пробормотал Вэйлон, и положил ладонь ему на шею, легонько проводя снизу вверх, до линии волос. Это совершенно точно была ситуация, в которой Мо не нужно было просить дважды или о чем-то дополнительно намекать. Он разжал губы и лизнул шероховатую ткань — сначала легко, невесомо, затем широко и влажно, проводя языком от основания члена вверх. Воодушевленный звуками, которые издавал при этом Вэйлон, Мо сделал так еще несколько раз, ощущая, как кружево становится все более влажным.

Раньше он видел подобное лишь в порно, и не совсем понимал, как вылизывание ткани может быть возбуждающим. Сейчас Мо слегка потряхивало от желания и вело, словно пьяного. Хотелось больше, ближе, интимнее, и он, осмелев, потянул трусы Вэйлона вниз. Он старался действовать как можно медленнее, чтобы в полной мере насладиться видом того, как высвобождается из-под мокрой ткани твердый член с крупной, блестящей головкой. Так и не стянув белье до конца, Мо обхватил гладкий ствол рукой и направил к своим губам, погружая в рот почти до половины.

После контакта через ткань прикосновение к теплой коже показалось обжигающе-острым, запредельно реальным. Мо не знал точно, от чего так горят его щеки — стыда или удовольствия — но совершенно точно не собирался останавливаться, то посасывая, то вылизывая так, как могло бы понравиться ему самому. Когда он отстранился, чтобы перевести дыхание, Вэйлон потянул его вверх, укладывая на себя, крепко обвивая руками и мягко целуя.

— У меня во внутреннем кармане пиджака, — прошептал он Мо в губы, — презервативы и лубрикант.

— Угу, — только и смог выдавить из себя Мо, откатываясь на бок, чтобы встать с кровати и поднять с пола его одежду. Несмотря на враз накатившее волнение, он умудрился не запутаться в пиджаке и его карманах, и довольно быстро нашел то, что нужно. Избавившись наконец от болтающихся на щиколотках трусов, он вернулся к Вэйлону в кровать: теперь тот лежал на боку, подпирая голову рукой, и внимательно следил за действиями Мо. Тот протянул Вэйлону пакетик смазки и презервативы, удивляясь неожиданно сковавшей все движения неловкости. Так будто Мо вспомнил, осознал, что сейчас стоит на кровати на коленях совершенно голый, с нелепо торчащим стояком, и наверняка выглядит не слишком уж привлекательно.

— Я очень надеюсь, что сегодня ты меня трахнешь, — проговорил он твердо, без тени смущения окидывая Мо потемневшим, голодным взглядом.

— М-м-м, я тоже, — хрипло ответил Мо, усаживаясь на пятки и завороженно глядя как ловко он разрывает пакетик с лубрикантом и выдавливает себе на пальцы. — Но я не совсем понимаю, что…

— Т-ш-ш-ш, — успокаивающе прошептал Вэйлон, откинувшись на спину и скользнув рукой себе между ног. — Зато я понимаю.

— И что мне делать? — растеряно поинтересовался Мо, колеблясь между желанием прикоснуться и просто любоваться его обнаженным телом. Подрагивающим и прижатым к животу членом, напряженными бедрами, мягкой линии живота и тем, как медленно, сосредоточенно Вэйлон трахает себя пальцами.

— Например, дать мне немного приласкать тебя, — прошептал Вэйлон, сжав свободной рукой его бедро и вынуждая приблизиться. Мо приподнялся и, стоя на коленях, послушно двинулся вперед, пока его член не оказался в волнующей близости от губ Вэйлона.

Тот моргнул и приоткрыл рот, касаясь кончиком языка ствола, скользя по нему губами. Мо громко выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и схватился рукой за спинку кровати, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он несколько раз качнул бедрами, проезжаясь членом по мягким губам Вэйлона, и протянул ладонь, чтобы дотронуться до его лица. Очертил пальцами ухо и линию челюсти, осторожно коснулся волос.

— Ты можешь, — Вэйлон чуть отстранился, приоткрывая глаза, — быть немного грубее, если хочешь.

Мо кивнул и облизнул губы, придвигаясь еще чуть ближе. Ему ужасно хотелось схватить Вэйлона за затылок и трахнуть его соблазнительный рот, но вместе с тем он ужасно боялся переборщить и все испортить.Так что для начала Мо просто направил рукой свой член между его приоткрытых губ и несколько раз толкнулся совсем немного глубже, и быстро отстранился.

— Все в порядке, — прошептал Вэйлон, медленно моргая. — Можешь продолжать.

— Ладно, — Мо положил ладонь ему на затылок, чувствуя, как губы плотно обхватывают головку. Легко качнул бедрами туда и обратно, приноравливаясь и давая Вэйлону возможность привыкнуть, и одним длинным движением проник ему в рот, толкаясь в самую глотку. Он на миг замер так, а затем быстро выскользнул обратно, дав Вэйлону возможность отдышаться. Осмелев, Мо сделал так еще несколько раз, уже не сдерживая тихие стоны и крепко придерживая голову Вэйлона.

— Да, вот так, — тяжело дыша прошептал тот, когда Мо отстранился. Его сомкнутые ресницы подрагивали, а губы влажно блестели.

Мо коротко выдохнул и лег с ним рядом, чтобы прижаться к боку, поцеловать уголок рта, щеку, прикрытые веки.

— Хочу тебя, — Мо услышал собственный хриплый шепот словно со стороны. Будто за него это говорил кто-то другой: более уверенный в себе и сексуальный.

Вэйлон едва заметно улыбнулся, после чего моргнул и приоткрыл глаза.

— Презервативы лежат где-то под тобой, — сказал он. — И, если ты не против, то для начала попробуем так.

Он повернулся на бок, ложась к Мо спиной, и прижался задницей к его члену, притираясь теснее и слегка прогибаясь в пояснице. Все еще не до конца веря, что все это происходит с ним здесь и сейчас, Мо нашарил под боком упаковку с презервативами и торопливо раскрыл один из них. Пальцы слушались с трудом, но он удивительно быстро справился с тем, чтобы раскатать его по своему члену. Задержав дыхание, провел ладонью по боку Вэйлона, погладил бедро, скользнул рукой между ягодицами, нащупывая горячее, влажное от смазки отверстие. Не удержавшись от соблазна, проник внутрь двумя пальцами, чувствуя, как Вэйлон ведет бедрами и с тихим вздохом насаживается на них сильнее. Мо еще несколько раз двинул рукой, с удивлением отмечая, что так и Вэйлону, и ему, кажется, тоже хорошо. Решив запомнить это до следующего возможного раза, Мо убрал пальцы и приставил член ко входу, толкнулся вперед — чуть резче, несдержаннее, чем собирался.

Вэйлон зашипел и дернулся, рефлекторно отодвигаясь.

— Прости, — пробормотал Мо и коснулся губами его плеча. — Немного переволновался.

— Просто не спеши пока, ладно? — Вэйлон снова придвинулся ближе, завел руку назад и коротко, ободряюще сжал его бедро. Мо попробовал заново, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы действовать медленно и осторожно, проникая в его тело очень короткими, плавными толчками и время от времени останавливался. Он даже старался дышать потише, прислушиваясь к реакциям тела Вэйлона: тот едва заметно двигал бедрами навстречу и тихо, удовлетворенно замычал, стоило Мо войти до конца. Они оба замерли, тесно прижатые друг к друг, и Мо наконец позволил себе дышать полной грудью. Мир перед глазами слегка плыл, прохладный воздух комнаты холодил спину, на которой от напряжения выступила испарина, а в паху все горело огнем и желанием двигаться, дойти до разрядки прямо сейчас.

— Теперь можем немного ускориться, — прошептал Вэйлон, вжимаясь в него задницей.

Пару раз качнув бедрами, Мо закусил губу и снова остановился. Плотно охваченный тугими мышцами член дернулся, твердея еще сильнее.

— Не можем, — простонал Мо, утыкаясь лбом в шею Вэйлона и стараясь выровнять дыхание. — Слишком много ощущений для меня. Еще секунда — и я кончу.

— Тогда замри пока, — прошептал Вэйлон, перехватывая руку Мо, которой тот гладил его бок. — И подрочи мне.

Он направил руку Мо к своему паху, и тот послушно обхватил горячий член пальцами. Ладонь Вэйлона лежала поверх руки Мо, задавая темп и направляя, и тот сосредоточился на этих движениях, на ощущении твердой плоти под ладонью, частом дыхании Вэйлона, который постепенно ускорял темп, бормоча что-то одобрительное и тихо постанывая. Это и правда отвлекло Мо от собственного болезненного возбуждения, вот-вот готового толкнуть его за край. Настолько, что он даже не заметил, как начал толкаться вперед в ритм движений руки — сначала коротко и осторожно, затем все более размашисто и смело.

— Еще немного, — умоляюще прошептал Вэйлон, и тут же кончил, издав протяжный, грудной стон. Его член несколько раз дернулся в руке Мо, который сделал еще пару резких толчков и тоже провалился в оргазм: слепящий, сладкий и долгий.

Мо не знал, сколько пролежал, не двигаясь и пытаясь отдышаться — минуту, две или десять — но окончательно пришел в себя и вернулся в реальность он, лишь почувствовав шевеление Вэйлона рядом. Тот, кажется, пытался повернуться или встать, и Мо, не открывая глаз, вскинул руку, чтобы нащупать его рядом. Ладонь легла на теплое бедро, Вэйлон поерзал и затих, лишь после этого Мо наконец решился приоткрыть один глаз. Над ним был привычный потолок его привычной спальни и мансардное окно, в котором темнел кусочек звездного неба. Повернув голову в сторону, он встретился взглядом с Вэйлоном, который лежал на боку, положив голову на согнутую в локте руку.

— Ты невероятный, — первым делом сообщил он Мо, застенчиво улыбаясь.

— Эм, — Мо приоткрыл второй глаз, фокусируя взгляд на Вэйлоне и пытаясь осмыслить, а главное уложить в голове услышанное. — Мне не очень часто такое говорят, особенно после секса.

— Значит, у меня с тобой так удачно совпало, — повел плечом Вэйлон. Не без тени самодовольства Мо отметил, что тот теперь не выглядит потерянным и утомленным, скорее довольным и расслабленным. 

— Мне тоже хочется сказать тебе что-то хорошее, — Мо повернулся на бок, копируя позу Вэйлона и ненадолго задумался, перебирая в голове возможные и не слишком банальные комплименты. — Только я не очень хорош в таких делах.

— Можешь сказать все, что первым приходит в голову, — предложил Вэйлон.

— Ну, у тебя красивый член, — брякнул Мо, последовав его совету, и тут же спохватился, увидев, как удивленно приподнялись брови Вэйлона. — И глаза… э-э-э… такие… орехового цвета.

Вэйлон тихо рассмеялся, и Мо почувствовал себя ужасно глупо: ему действительно не стоило говорить первое, что приходит в голову, обычно это заканчивалось полным провалом.

— Спасибо, — наконец ответил Вэйлон и накрыл рукой лежащую на своем бедре ладонь Мо. — Это самый искренний и необычный комплимент, который мне когда-либо делали.

— Ты серьезно?

— Абсолютно.

Какое-то время они молча лежали, просто глядя друг на друга и улыбаясь. Мо позволил себе ни о чем не думать и не переживать, просто наслаждаясь моментом. Тем более, глаза у Вэйлона и правда были необычного и очень красивого орехового цвета, и стоило лишь чуть-чуть наклониться, чтобы рассмотреть, есть ли в них темные крапинки. Мо уже готов был это сделать, как снаружи раздался грохот мусорного бака — наверняка опять еноты забрели в его двор. Вэйлон встрепенулся и, будто вспомнив о чем-то, бросил торопливый взгляд на наручные часы.

— Уже поздно, — сказал он таким тоном, будто это должно было что-то объяснить.

— Ну да, — кивнул Мо, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на него. — Наверное половина второго или около того.

— Да, почти два, — кивнул Вэйлон, отводя взгляд. — Так что я, наверное, уже поеду…

–…так что, может, ты останешься? — одновременно с ним выпалил Мо, с досадой понимая, что вот теперь точно открыл рот не вовремя. Они ведь встретились исключительно для секса, так что глупо было приплетать сюда лишние сентименты. Конечно, Вэйлон уже все решил и спланировал, а Мо со своей просьбой наверняка выглядел довольно жалко.

— На самом деле я планировал ехать домой, — Вэйлон сел на кровати, рука Мо безвольно соскользнула с его бедра. Сам Мо тихо вздохнул и откинулся на спину, прикрывая глаза, будто это могло помочь не услышать то, что он скажет дальше. Ощущение казалось похожим на то, когда случайно открываешься в боксе, в следующую секунду понимая, что удар противника отправит тебя в гарантированный нокаут.

— Но, наверное, сейчас и правда слишком поздно куда-то срываться, — после долгой, очень долгой паузы сказал Вэйлон. Голос его звучал немного неуверенно, так что Мо приподнялся на локтях и бросил на него неверящий взгляд.

— То есть, ты останешься? — уточнил он. Вэйлон, улыбнувшись краешком рта, кивнул.

— Если у тебя, конечно, найдется теплое одеяло, — серьезно продолжил он. — Я вдруг заметил, что в комнате прохладно.

— Мы вроде как сейчас лежим прямо на нем, — пытаясь не улыбаться, как идиот, ответил Мо и тоже сел. В спальне гуляли сквозняки, и давно стоило проверить, почему поддувает из дальнего угла комнаты, но ему постоянно было не до того. Так что естественно у Мо было теплое одеяло, и он, кажется, был готов притащить еще десять таких же, если Вэйлон попросит.

— Тогда нам придется ненадолго встать, — демонстративно вздохнул Вэйлон, опуская ноги на пол. Мо тоже поднялся, попутно стащив с члена презерватив, и положил его рядом с тумбочкой. Вокруг кровати валялись живописно разбросанные вещи, взгляд Мо на мгновение остановился на кружевных трусах, черным комочком приютившихся рядом с брюками. Наверняка эти кружева теперь будут сниться Мо в самых горячих снах.

— Надеюсь, по субботам тебе не надо открываться в семь утра? — поинтересовался Вэйлон, отворачивая край одеяла и забираясь обратно на кровать.

— Я открываюсь ближе к обеду, — ответил Мо, следуя его примеру. — В конце концов, я владелец этого сраного бара, должны же в этом быть хоть какие-то преимущества.

— Действительно, — фыркнул Вэйлон и улыбнулся, опуская голову на подушку, и повернулся в сторону Мо. — Погасишь свет?

— Да, точно, — спохватился Мо, откатываясь к краю, и протянул руку, чтобы выключить ночник.

Окутавшая комнату темнота была непривычна для глаз, так что под одеяло он забирался на ощупь. Мо знал и чувствовал, что Вэйлон здесь, хотя и не видел даже намека на его силуэт в темной спальне. Устроившись на краю кровати, Мо замер, задумавшись о том, как стоит действовать дальше. Придвинуться ближе? Или сохранять дистанцию?

— Если перед сном ты хотел бы пообниматься, то сейчас самое время, — вывел его из оцепенения сонный голос Вэйлона. — В конце концов, разве не ради этого люди спят в одной кровати?

Сердце Мо заколотилось где-то в горле, мешая выдавить из себя хотя бы слово. Так что он просто скользнул к Вэйлону, чтобы обхватить его рукой за талию, и молча уткнулся носом куда-то в область ключицы. Спать вроде и хотелось, но сегодня реальность оказалась настолько приятной, что Мо желал растянуть ее как можно дольше.

— Спокойной ночи, Моррис, — сказал Вэйлон тихо и, коснувшись его губ своими, повернулся на другой бок. Теперь он прижимался спиной к груди обнимающего его Мо, и это оказалось очень комфортно. Сам Вэйлон тихо засопел уже спустя минуту, а Мо еще какое-то время лежал, окутанный темнотой и теплом тела рядом с собой.

Засыпая, он думал о том, как любопытно все обернулось — ведь месяц назад Мо и помыслить не мог, что переспит с Вэйлоном и будет делать ему глупые комплименты. И уж тем более о том, что будет, боясь пошевелиться, обнимать его в темноте собственной спальни. В определенной мере причиной того, что все сейчас сложилось именно так, был именно Найджел. Возможно, Мо стоило пересмотреть свое желание сломать ему нос при встрече.


End file.
